Dans la peau de l'autre
by Clarisse972
Summary: Edward quitte Bella dans la forêt, elle sombre dans la dépression et commence à avoir des hallucinations auditives. Elle rejoint la clairière et tombe bien sûr sur Laurent qui va malencontreusement provoquer un transfert corporel entre Bella et Edward. Celui-ci se retrouve en Bella et elle en Edward pendant quelques heures.
1. Edward

Un OS en trois parties sur Twilight.

C'est un transfert corporel, idée que j'ai eu une nuit comme ça. Je riais toute seule dans mon lit et j'ai pensé que ce serait bien de vous la faire partager. J'en ai parlé à ma sœur **Bry** et à ma **Vieille bic**, qui m'ont donné des idées pour améliorer tout ça. Vu que c'est un Edward/ Bella, elles étaient très motivées !^^

_Réponse de bry : Tout à fait !^^ _

J'ai pensé le faire pour Bella et Jake (vu que c'est mon couple favori) mais cela n'aurait pas été aussi drôle.

C'est donc humoristique et fait avec légèreté ce qui est inhabituel avec moi, lol. Après faut voir si je nage aussi bien dans l'humour que dans le drame.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Relecture par **Brynamon.**

Pour les lecteurs qui me connaissent déjà, merci de votre fidélité.

Bienvenue aux nouveaux.

**Résumé** : Edward quitte Bella dans la forêt, elle sombre dans la dépression et commence à avoir des hallucinations auditives. Elle rejoint la clairière et tombe bien sûr sur Laurent qui va malencontreusement provoquer un transfert corporel entre Bella et Edward. Celui-ci se retrouve en Bella et elle en Edward pendant quelques heures.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**LAURENT**

* * *

J'avais quitté une Victoria qui trépignait d'impatience dans notre repaire. Elle était devenue vindicative depuis la mort de James. Elle ne supportait pas de savoir qu'Edward menait la belle vie avec son chaton favori alors qu'elle pleurait son amant. Je m'étais retrouvé entre les deux, le clan Cullen et le mien. Enfin, si l'on pouvait considérer que deux vampires puissent former un clan. J'avais fait entre deux un petit séjour chez les Denali où j'avais pu retrouver Irina et lier avec elle plus d'affinités. Mais Victoria était venue m'y débusquer pour que je l'aide à venger James. Irina s'était interposée mais Victoria avait su me convaincre : Les Cullen faisaient honte à notre espèce, elle comptait tous les décimer, et tout ce qui leur appartenait me reviendrait. Du coup, j'avais décidé de laisser tomber Irina et notre pseudo romance « façon la petite maison dans la prairie » dès que tout cela serait réglé.

Sur le chemin qui me menait chez les Cullen ( je partais en repérage, j'avais entendu dire qu'ils étaient peut-être partis), je repensai à notre dernière conversation :

-Je connais tes dons de sorcier Laurent. C'est dans tes gênes. Cela te vient de tes ancêtres. Et même transformé cela n'a rien changé, tu as la capacité de connecter les esprits.

J'étais toujours autant agacé qu'elle ait percé mon secret. Un secret que je croyais bien gardé.

-Je n'aime pas m'en servir, cela demande beaucoup de concentration et si je rate mon coup…

-Tsss, j'ai confiance en toi. Je veux que tu connectes Edward à Bella au moment où je la tuerai pour qu'il comprenne la douleur que j'ai pu ressentir.

Face à la maison, je ne distinguai pas leur présence, je fouillai les lieux mais il n'y avait plus de meubles, personne en vue, plus d'affaires, plus de ligne téléphonique, bref…

Je souris. Les choses promettaient d'être intéressantes, ils ne verraient rien venir quand ils fonceraient pour revenir à Forks. Victoria avait déjà prévu du renfort. Je me mis à la recherche de Bella et la trouvai finalement au fin fond des bois en pleine montagne. Je me hâtai de prévenir Victoria qui se mit en hauteur et patienta le temps que j'approche de Bella. Elle sursauta au départ puis parut heureuse de me voir, elle était décidément très étrange comme humaine. Et son odeur m'affolait, m'enivrait, m'appelait.

-Concentre-toi, entendis-je Victoria me rappeler à l'ordre.

Je m'approchai lentement de Bella, discuta un instant avec elle. Elle avait peur, c'était perceptible, et très agréable.

-Ne perds pas de temps Laurent !

Victoria était fébrile, tant pis, je n'aurais pas le temps de jouer avec cette petite humaine bien naïve. Je prononçai les premiers mots de mon incantation et au moment où je lui lançai mon sortilège, j'entendis des grognements ce qui me déstabilisa en premier lieu, me faisant oublier d'énoncer la dernière phrase nécessaire au bon déroulement de ce que je prévoyais. Des loups géants apparurent à l'orée du bois. Je crus à une hallucination. Je levai la tête vers Victoria qui s'élançait déjà loin de nous. Elle m'abandonnait ! Je pris donc mes jambes à mon cou et comme le groupe se sépara en deux, je parvins après une longue lutte à leur échapper non sans dommage…

* * *

**DANS LA PEAU DE L'AUTRE**

**Edward**

* * *

J'étais assis sur un fauteuil individuel, dans une chambre d'hôtel que je louais depuis des semaines. J'étais non loin des baies vitrées ouvertes, les rideaux virevoltaient laissant entrer un vent chaud qui n'avait aucun effet sur moi, me laissant voir par intermittence le paysage ensoleillé qui s'étalait à perte de vue. Un paysage que je ne voyais pas. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées plus que moroses. J'étais seul, je m'étais coupé de ma famille, leur donnant des nouvelles de temps à autre, évitant Alice qui essayait de me convaincre de retourner à Forks.

-Bella est en danger ?

-Non, pas que je sache…

-Alors laisse-la vivre sa vie, une vie normale, une vie sans danger majeur.

Elle avait continué de contester mais je l'avais ignorée en raccrochant le téléphone.

Des pensées diffuses me parvenaient créant une illusion de non-solitude. Sauf que… j'étais seul véritablement. Même Esmé n'avait pu me convaincre de les rejoindre. Je n'étais qu'une ombre. Un ersatz d'homme. Non. En fait j'étais une créature dénaturée. J'étais assoiffé mais je ne pouvais pas me nourrir, je me délaissais, estimant que je le méritais. Non, en fait je n'estimais rien, _je_ le méritais. Si Bella n'avait pas existé quelque part, j'aurais trouvé une solution pour mourir définitivement. Je savais comment faire. Mais je devais attendre quelques années, jusqu'à ce que Bella ne soit plus de ce monde et là je pourrai…

Oh !

Je me sentis extirpé, sensation confuse jusqu'à ce que je me vois volant au-dessus de moi-même, fixant mon corps devenu immobile, la tête retombée en arrière, les yeux ouverts mais vides. Je ne laissai pas la panique me gagner, sauf quand je m'élevai bien plus haut dans les airs et entamai une rapide avancée à travers les nuages. Je m'exhortai au calme. Je devais rêver. Je me morigénai, je ne pouvais pas rêver ! Mais alors ? Je tentai de bouger, mais j'étais immatériel, transparent, mon esprit volait ? Si seulement c'était vrai. Je ne sus combien de temps ce phénomène perdura. Etais-je mort ? D'une mort douce et indolore ? Etais-je monté au ciel ? Je me parus bien sot de croire cela. A moins que… De toute façon, je n'aurais la réponse qu'en arrivant sauf que le trajet fut long mais suffisamment insolite pour susciter mon intérêt et me détourner de ma torpeur.

Le noir me tomba dessus, j'étais aveugle…

Je me redressai d'un bond, asphyxié. Je dus respirer à grands coups. Respirer ? Il faisait sombre, je ne distinguai pas où j'étais. Je forçais mes yeux, les écarquillai de surprise. Je mis ma main sur mon cœur, il battait à tout rompre, c'était affreusement douloureux. Je remarquai une protubérance anormale, me palpai et poussai un cri, un cri aigue, qui ne me correspondait pas.

Je sautai du lit, au bord de l'évanouissement. Oh mon Dieu ! J'avais mal partout. Je manquai de tomber, j'étais malhabile.

« Je suis en enfer ! »

J'avais compris, trop bien compris et c'était bien trop cruel. J'allumai la lampe sur la table de chevet et me retrouvai face à la glace sur la commode.

Celle de Bella.

Je la fixai, retrouvai, avec une dure et violente réalité, la beauté de ses traits fins mais certaines choses manquaient comme la structure de sa peau, le petit duvet qui la recouvrait, les petites striures sur ses lèvres, des lèvres que j'avais tant aimé embrasser. Je me retins d'embrasser la glace. Il manquait aussi les petites particules dans ses yeux, des yeux qui pleuraient.

Je pleurai, sensation oubliée, je passai mes doigts machinalement sur ce liquide clair. Que c'était bon de pleurer.

Je remarquai par contre ses traits creusés, son teint brouillé, ses cernes marqués. Oh Bella… Etait-ce moi qui t'avais réduite à cela ? Souffrais-tu autant que moi ? Je connaissais la réponse puisque dans son corps tout entier régnait la désolation. Un flot d'émotion bouillonna, faisant rougir ses joues, trembler ses mains. Je les détaillai en les levant devant moi, les portai instinctivement vers mon visage pour encore sentir la douceur de sa peau. La sensation était différente, mais le plaisir restait intact.

-Bella ! Entendis-je.

Je sursautai. Vraiment, un bond de jeune fille. C'était Charlie. Un Charlie très anxieux. Il frappa à la porte.

-Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?

Encore ?

-Non, ça va Charlie merci. Retournez… retourne te coucher !

J'étais un peu expéditif mais j'étais incapable de voir qui que ce soit, trop troublé par cette voix tant aimée. Je commençai alors un monologue, juste pour l'entendre lorsque je me pétrifiai : « Oh non ! ». Dans le bas de mon ventre, cela me brulait. Pourquoi ? Quand je réalisai le problème, je me liquéfiai. De la sueur perla aux coins de mes tempes, tellement je me consumais de mortification. Elle avait envie de faire pipi ! Je devais me retenir, le temps de trouver le pourquoi de cette situation. Hors de question que…que…

Je fermai les yeux, honteux, j'avais déjà profané son corps en le tripotant tout à l'heure. Je ne pouvais violer son intimité. Je croisai mes jambes, essayant de penser à autre chose, sautillant, serrant le t-shirt qui faisait office de pyjama, évitant de regarder vers ses jambes désirables.

C'était un coup du destin vraiment pas sympathique sur certains aspects. Alors que je dansais sur moi-même, je réfléchis un instant. Si j'étais là, où était Bella ? Il fallait que je trouve un téléphone. Son portable trônait sur sa table de chevet. Je composai le numéro d'Alice qui ne répondit pas, forcément. Nom d'une pipe ! Je composai celui de Carlisle mais raccrochai car je n'en pouvais plus. Je sortis hors de la chambre, longeai le couloir et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain. La lumière éteinte, je ne voyais rien. Ne connaissant pas cette pièce, je partis à l'aventure. Je cognai son pauvre pied contre je ne sais quoi, poussant des grognements de douleur. Comment faisait-elle pour supporter cela en permanence ? En sautillant, je trébuchai sur le rebord de ce que je supposai être la douche et basculai en avant, j'attrapai la première chose venue, à la texture c'était le rideau qui s'arracha sous mon poids tandis que je m'affalai au sol dans un bruit sourd, cognant sa tête et m'étourdissant. Ce corps était une calamité. Je comprenais maintenant son besoin d'être différente.

-Bella qu'est-ce tu fous !

Et avoir Charlie constamment sur le dos ne devait pas l'aider non plus.

-Rien ! Grognai-je.

Je désespérai d'arriver aux toilettes. Je tâtonnai et parvins enfin là où je le désirais. Je descendis ce qui devait être un vieux bout de tissu défraichi (refusant l'option de critiquer quoi que ce soit la concernant). Je m'efforçai de penser à autre chose, assis sur la cuvette. Je me mis à chantonner, sa voix m'apaisait, me ramenait à d'autres souvenirs. Je tirai la chasse et bondis hors de la salle de bain comme une furie pour retourner dans la chambre, une valeur sûre.

Adossé à la porte, je repris contenance, souhaitant brûler ma cervelle pour oublier cet événement. Le temps s'étira, je baillai, clignai des yeux, sentant mes muscles s'engourdir. Mon esprit n'arrivait pas à garder mon corps en état d'alerte. Et la possibilité de plonger dans l'oubli était égoïstement quelque chose qui m'attirait. Le portable sonna, doucement. Carlisle me rappelait malgré mon interdiction de prendre contact avec Bella. Il allait m'entendre mais pour l'instant quelle chance qu'il me rappelât.

-Carlisle !

Ma voix frôlait l'hystérie. Pourtant j'étais si sûr d'être calme.

-Bella, écoute…

-C'est moi Edward.

Silence.

-Je sais cela peut paraitre un peu incongru mais c'est bien moi. Je ne sais pas comment…

-Je suis désolé de te couper mais je ne peux pas rester Bella, me coupa-t-il avec un ton paternaliste qui m'irrita. Edward serait furieux s'il savait que j'ai repris contact avec toi. Je pensais qu'il y avait eu quelque chose de grave,… d'ailleurs comment as-tu eu mon numéro ?

-Parce que c'est moi Edward, m'agaçai-je. Je connais ton numéro et je sais que tu es à New-York avec Esmé. Je suis partie depuis deux mois, quand je suis venu la dernière fois, j'ai passé ma journée à jouer du piano que j'ai fini par casser de colère.

Silence, ou peut-être des murmures, difficile à dire. Je comprenais aussi l'agacement de Bella face à nos capacités.

-Appelle Alice, dis-lui de me rappeler sur ce numéro.

-Elle aurait dû voir…

-Je sais, je ne comprends pas… dis-lui juste de me rappeler.

Je raccrochai et attendis, la seconde suivante elle était en ligne avec moi.

-…ne comprends pas… comment c'est possible… pourquoi je n'ai rien vu… je suis sidérée…

-Alice ! Reprend-toi ! Va rejoindre Bella !

-Où es-tu ? Enfin où est-elle plutôt ?

Je lui filai l'adresse.

-Ramène-la à Forks, je vais essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe et trouver une solution.

La tristesse et la culpabilité m'étreignirent. J'avais promis à Bella de ne plus entrer dans sa vie et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait en moi. En espérant dans la meilleure des hypothèses que ce soit le cas, je ne voulais rien imaginer de pire. Assis sur le bord du lit, je voulus réfléchir mais son corps demandait du répit. Je m'allongeai, juste une minute, enveloppé par son odeur…

Je rêvais d'elle, nous étions vieux, entourés de nos petits-enfants. C'était réel, trop réel. Cela m'étouffa et je me réveillai en sueur. Je n'avais pas rêvé cette situation incroyable. Et que…

Mais quelle chaleur ! Une chaleur intense, je voulus me lever, le jour pointait.

-Tu es réveillée, entendis-je.

Je sortis du lit, repoussant le bras qui était posé sur moi, j'entortillai mon pied dans la couverture et je tombai tête la première au sol. Sauf que mon front n'atteignit jamais le plancher, des mains bouillantes m'en avaient empêché avec une poigne de fer.

-Décidément Bella qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, se moqua la voix de Jacob.

Jacob! Dans la chambre de Bella ! Que dis-je dans le lit de ma Bella ! Il me remit sur mes pied, je lui envoyai mon poing dans la figure, il y eut un craquement, un cri étouffé.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Et le goût du sang entra dans sa bouche, me statufiant. J'étais aux aguets, affolé. Mais il ne se passa rien. Rien de plus qu'un simple écœurement.

-Bella ça va ?

-Non ! Sors de ma chambre !

Je supportais la douleur tout en étant étonné de le voir en si bonne forme. Il était plus grand que dans mon souvenir et plus massif aussi. Et il n'avait plus grand chose sur le crâne. Il était bien mieux ainsi, beaucoup plus beau.

« Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Ça y est, l'aliénation me guette !»

Il essaya de m'attirer contre lui.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. J'étais inquiet.

-Inquiet ? Ou pervers ? Quel genre d'homme irrespectueux es-tu Jacob Black ? Demandai-je en le repoussant, ravagé de trouver son odeur presqu'aussi enivrante que celle de Bella.

Il se redressa vexé, blessé.

-Je voulais juste être près de toi, j'étais inquiet après ta chute.

-Quelle chute ?

-Tu es tombée évanouie brusquement.

Je me figeai, réfléchissant à ses paroles malgré ma répulsion.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

-Non.

Il en parut soulagé. Et moi je tombai des nues car je percutai seulement que j'étais seul dans la tête de Bella. Plus de voix, plus de pensées intrusives. Sauf que là en cet instant j'aurais aimé savoir…

-Pourrais-tu me raconter ?

-Rien de bien grave, tu t'es évanouie même si je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi.

Il mentait, je le sentais. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle avec lui à ce moment là ? Les imaginer tous les deux était terrible. J'avais ce sentiment profond qu'elle se tournerait vers lui après mon départ mais en avoir confirmation me comprima cœur. Je portai ma main instinctivement vers ma poitrine, manquait de m'étrangler parce que je la déshonorai à nouveau.

-Où étions-nous ? Que faisions-nous !

J'étais sec, il était mal à l'aise. Je remarquai que lui aussi était cerné, mal en point, à cran.

-Réponds !

Il resta muet, exprimant quelque chose qui me fit mal. J'eus un violent besoin d'aller vers lui. Je le réprimai, dégoûté par cette pulsion inquiétante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

Il soupira.

-Je ne peux rien te dire, je ne devrais même pas être ici mais je voulais être sûr…

Il évitait de me regarder. Il était vraiment soucieux du bien-être de Bella et soudainement triste. Ma colère fondit et le corps de Bella fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Qu'est-ce que je n'avais pas fait la ! Il me serra dans ses bras à m'étouffer, et… j'aimais ça. Je secouai la tête, éprouvé. Je pensais avoir touché le fond de l'abomination quand il me prouva le contraire en se penchant vers elle, vers moi. _**Non !**_

Je ne voulais pas ça, elle non plus à mon grand soulagement mais pas un mot ne sortit de ma (sa) bouche trop près de la sienne pour lui signifier notre désaccord, alors je fis la seule chose réalisable : un bon coup dans l'entre-jambe. Et cela me fit le plus grand bien, ce qui n'était pas son cas : il se plia en deux. Je le regardai sans aucune pitié, soulagé d'avoir évité le pire.

-Il faut avoir l'autorisation d'une dame pour l'embrasser.

-Bon sang ! Siffla-t-il.

Il se mit à trembler, son visage toujours penché vers le sol. Perplexe, je préférai reculer. Il se détourna et passa par la fenêtre sous mes yeux ébahis. Je m'y précipitai, il était déjà loin, courant bien trop vite. La forêt l'engloutit, passé la stupéfaction, je ressentis un manque. Et je dus admettre qu'il était celui qui provoquait ce manque. L'image de sa plastique parfaite à la peau cuivrée flotta devant moi. Si l'idée atroce de lever la main sur Bella ne m'avait pas retenu, je me serais mis des claques. Mais quel genre de pouvoir avait-il sur elle ? Se pouvait-il… ?

Et s'il était à l'origine de ce chaos, essayant je ne sais quel magie provenant de sa tribu pour se l'approprier et qui aurait mal tourné ?

Dans tous les cas, je ne sortirai pas indemne de cette expérience, en espérant qu'elle ne s'éternise pas. Sinon Bella risquait de retrouver un corps pas frais car il était hors de question que je passe par l'expérience de la douche.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez trouvé que c'était assez comique. Non? Au moins j'aurais essayé!^^

La suite sera du point de vue de Bella.


	2. Bella

Relecture un peu tardive par **Brynamon **qui a eu un souci de PC. Et qui trouve cette partie bien plus drôle !^^

Merci pour l'accueil de cette première partie, vos nombreuses alertes et favoris !^^

Merci à Stella82, ma VIP, Yinbuffy, Lyly8649, ces85, Athena44100, Alxise-me, lovers87, Megy-vampire, VanessaJJ et à ma Vielle Bic pour vos reviews.

En réponse à la tienne ces85 : voilà la suite. Enjoy !

Une partie du point de vue de Bella. Elle a nécessité beaucoup de remaniements. Ce n'est pas sorti en jet fluide comme pour Edward mais j'en suis très satisfaite.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**DANS LA PEAU DE L'AUTRE**

**Bella**

* * *

**Quelques heures avant.**

J'étais à peine arrivée à la clairière, que je tombai sur Laurent. Un bref instant je ressentis une joie sans commune mesure, confrontée à ce qui faisait la réalité de ma vie.

« Recule doucement Bella. »

Je frissonnai de bonheur au son tant espéré de cette voix exceptionnellement magnifique. Puis me raidis, parce que dans sa voix il y avait de la peur. Je détaillai alors Laurent, réalisai que j'étais en mauvaise posture malgré son attitude posée et son visage neutre.

« Ne lui montre pas que tu as peur. »

Je répondais aux questions de Laurent aussi clairement que ma voix tremblante me le permit.

« Tu peux mieux faire Bella. »

A quoi bon, j'étais condamnée, je le voyais dans ses yeux de cette teinte bordeaux flippante.

« Je t'interdis d'abandonner ! »

Mais je ne l'écoutai que d'une oreille, surprise de voir Laurent marmonner des phrases sans queue ni tête. J'étais curieuse malgré moi, j'avais un excès de confiance enveloppée par la voix de mon amour qui essayait de trouver un moyen de me sauver en s'agaçant de mon obstination. Laurent s'arrêta, eut un brusque mouvement de la tête vers sa gauche. Je suivis son regard, mon cœur se déchaina en voyant apparaitre une immense bête, similaire à un loup noir dans une version triple XL. D'autres loups se postèrent à ses côtés, phénoménaux, irréels. L'un deux me regarda.

Sa voix se fit désespérée.

« Bella… »

J'étais si proche de ce loup à la couleur particulière tirant vers le roux qu'il suffisait que j'étende mon bras pour le toucher. Alors je n'étais plus qu'une proie facile à ses yeux. Je ne cherchai pas à fuir puisque ça ne servait à rien. Dans ma tête, sa voix s'était tu.

Oh…

Je me sentis extirpée de mon corps. Etait-ce cela mourir ? Pourtant je n'avais pas vu quand j'avais reçu l'attaque fatale. Je m'élevai au-dessus de mon corps, un corps affalé au sol, les yeux fermés. Le loup était penché sur moi, il n'y avait pas de sang pourtant, comment était-je… ?

Jacob ! Ce loup s'était mué en mon Jake. Je crus à une hallucination. Les morts pouvaient-ils halluciner ? Pourquoi ? Et quel était le but de cette hallucination ? Mais je m'éloignais déjà. Je ne saurai jamais si ce que j'avais vu était réel. J'allais vite, trop vite, emmenée je ne sais où. Serait-ce long ? Allais-je vers le néant ? Ce serait une bonne option. Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je voulais pouvoir me souvenir de Lui. Pour l'éternité. Mon vœu le plus cher, s'il y avait quelqu'un au-dessus de moi, c'était de pouvoir le contempler, le suivre dans sa vie d'immortel. Cela me comblerait plus que tout car la perspective d'une éternité avec lui même de loin, c'était le bonheur absolu. A moins que… à moins qu'il ne refasse sa vie. J'étais tellement insignifiante, une goutte d'eau dans sa vie palpitante. J'aurais dû souffrir le martyr à cette seule pensée mais j'étais juste retombée dans une torpeur salvatrice, protectrice.

Il y eut un mur noir, puis subitement le soleil me perça les yeux. Un soleil vif, lumineux comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Finalement je m'habituai à ce paysage merveilleux, mélange de rêve et de beauté… où stagnait de petites particules. De la poussière ?

Etrange.

Perplexe, je me demandai ce que je faisais là quand je perçus le vent sur moi …

Hein ?

J'étais revenu dans mon corps ? Je regardai à droite et à gauche dans un mouvement trop rapide, les choses étaient… trop nettes comme une vision en HD multipliée à l'infini. Je voulus respirer…

Argh !

Je saisis ma gorge d'une main en me redressant, affolée. Je ressentais une brulure intolérable à ce niveau. Dans ma tête défilaient des images terrifiantes, je me voyais sauter sur des gens pour…

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mauvaise blague !

Je fis volte face, je ne remarquai même pas que je ne m'étais pas vautrée. Au contraire, j'étais agile, mais ce que je cherchai n'était pas là. J'avais pourtant entendu sa voix.

-Edward !

Je pouvais dire son nom à nouveau sans me consumer de douleur. Je bondis de nouveau, le cherchant avec une précision édifiante. En un quart de seconde, j'eus le temps de voir les rainures dans le parquet de plusieurs teintes de beige différentes, la petite fissure dans l'angle de la pièce près du plafond, le fil d'araignée sur le lustre dans lequel se reflétaient toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et une autre inédite.

Je savais qu'il ne serait pas là car c'était moi qui produisais ce son. Jamais mon cerveau ne m'avait fait plonger aussi bas dans la folie. Je m'agenouillai, terrorisée car non seulement j'entendais Edward mais j'entendais plein d'autres voix, de manière trop brutale, trop intrusive comme un brouhaha permanent. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains, agrippai mes cheveux (d'une texture extrêmement soyeuse) et qui… restèrent dans mes mains. J'avais arraché mes cheveux !

J'examinai avec effarement les brins fins et brillants… couleur bronze. Je les frottai entre mes mains, des mains que j'aurais reconnues entre mille même si elles étaient encore plus belles que d'habitude. Il n'y eut pas de déchirement dans mon cœur étrangement silencieux. Même si l'écho de quelque chose de similaire résonnait dedans.

J'étais juste sous le choc.

Les brins de cheveux s'éparpillèrent au sol, dans des centaines d'éléments distincts. J'avais un fol espoir, misant sur quelque chose d'impossible dans mon esprit rationnel. Mais si Edward existait pourquoi un Dieu n'existerait pas. Dans sa miséricorde, celui d'en-haut avait exaucé mon vœu d'une manière spéciale mais bien concrète.

Je devais en avoir le cœur net. J'élevai ma main vers mon visage, sans l'once d'un tremblement alors que mon émotion était à son comble. La texture était tiède, douce, bien différente mais tout le reste était là dans sa perfection, le nez droit, les pommettes un peu saillantes, le menton volontaire et ces lèvres fines fantastiquement désirables. J'avais envie de les embrasser, il y eut un étrange bruit de succion, je fermai les yeux, savourant le goût de cette bouche qui était mienne. J'étais déstabilisée par la douceur chaude de cette langue…

J'en voulais plus, j'arrachai sa chemise sans me poser de question, avide de découvrir les merveilles cachées de ce corps. De_ Son_ corps. Ses doigts, guidée par ma seule volonté, explorèrent chaque parcelle de son torse lisse, de ses épaules rondes, de son ventre ferme, je soupirai, un réflexe mécanique inutile mais irrépressible, j'écarquillai les yeux, percevant une tension soudaine très agréable mais qui ne m'était pas familière.

« Oh ! »

J'eus envie de regarder dans son pantalon, après tout j'étais seule. Mais la pudeur me réfréna. La sensation était indéfinissable mais incroyablement excitante. Il fallait que je calme mes ardeurs. Je cherchai la salle de bain, les voix dans ma tête étaient revenues, et en plus trop de sons me parvenaient, il y avait de la musique, des pas, des cris, des klaxons… Tout cela cassa mon trip. Il y avait une porte annexe. Je pris la poignée qui me resta dans la main. Je ne me décourageai pas, je pris un peu d'élan pour enfoncer la porte qui céda facilement sauf que… je traversai le mur d'en face et atterris dans la salle de bain d'une autre chambre.

-Oh non !

Je me figeai à nouveau, dans un frisson d'extase puis me morigénai parce que j'étais dans une situation compliquée : j'avais un peu défoncé la salle de bain que dis-je les salles de bain de l'hôtel car j'étais dans un hôtel je le savais maintenant. J'entendis des pas, l'odeur du sang me titilla le nez. Je retournai dans ma chambre, et me faufilai hors de celle-ci, longeant le couloir pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée et quitter cet endroit plein de gens. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, j'y entrai avec précaution malgré les cris perçant de la personne qui venait de découvrir la salle de bain endommagée.

-Tu es là.

Il était devant moi, un reflet dans un miroir. Un reflet aux milles couleurs qui rendait justice à sa beauté, que dis-je qui l'accentuait car je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi beau. Je détaillai tous les petits détails de son anatomie sans défaut enfin presque…

Je lui avais fait deux trous dans sa magnifique chevelure !

-Pardonne-moi.

Je tressaillis encore.

Je m'approchai, mis à mal de l'avoir abimé. Il me regardait avec tant d'amour, tant d'excuse, tant d'humilité. Je devais vraiment être morte pour voir une telle chose. Je me penchai déjà pour l'embrasser quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Je fus assaillie par une effluve irrésistiblement désirable face à cette jeune femme blonde qui monta après un instant d'arrêt. Il y avait aussi un mélange de plusieurs émotions en elle quand elle me vit comme de l'excitation. Une excitation odorante. Je voyais malgré moi les imperfections de sa peau où s'incrustaient déjà des ridules au coin de ses yeux, chaque bouton, le fond de teint et chaque paillette de cette texture, les cils habillés de mascara, le duvet sur sa peau… et surtout cette grosse veine sur sa gorge qui palpitait.

Elle hurla.

« Bella attention ! »

J'avais bondis sur elle (malgré l'avertissement d'Edward) avec une souplesse et une retenue dont je ne me croyais pas capable. Je me statufiai face à elle que je tenais d'une seule main par la gorge, bloquée contre les parois de l'ascenseur qui se referma sur nous. Elle avait cessé de crier, me fixait en clignant des yeux, des yeux gris pâle d'une pureté effarante. Elle était apeurée et…subjuguée. Son cœur battait avec frénésie, décuplant un épouvantable besoin de boire son sang. Mais un autre sentiment plus écrasant me submergea : une violente jalousie me prit aux tripes. Comment osait-elle le reluquer ainsi ! Elle se tendait vers lui, vers moi avec un désir évident.

-Je constate enfin que vous vous décidez.

« Eloigne-toi d'elle ! »

-Non ! Sifflai-je, gênée par son haleine mentholée puissance mille.

Elle me détailla, indécise. J'avais bien compris : elle lui avait déjà fait des avances. Elle croyait que c'était un jeu. Enfin c'était ce que je percevais dans le chaos de ma tête. L'ascenseur amorça sa descente. Elle posa ses mains sur Ses épaules dans une caresse qui me hérissa. Je reculai loin d'elle comme si elle avait la peste, cognant l'angle qui fit bouger l'ascenseur. Je ne voulais pas de Ses mains sur elle. Elle en profita pour bloquer l'ascenseur et se jeta sur lui, sur moi, je la repoussai mais elle avait eu le temps de poser ses lèvres fétides sur les siennes. J'étais écœurée, même si rien ne menaçait de remonter car dans ce corps tout était figé. Un bien bel avantage. Si j'avais été en vie, j'aurais plus que tout voulu devenir comme lui.

Elle tomba évanouie, assommée. Je l'avais poussé trop fort.

-Bien fait !

« Bella… »

-Non ! Elle l'a mérité !

« Bien sûr que non ! Regarde au moins si elle n'est pas blessée ! »

Un mal de tête se profilait. Comment pouvait-il avoir mal au crâne ? Je me penchai vers elle, la retournai, il n'y avait aucune blessure apparente.

« Ce serait bien que tu me rhabilles Bella ! »

Oups ! Tans pis, les portes se rouvrirent sur le hall. Ma migraine amplifia en sortant de l'ascenseur sans aucune considération pour cette prédatrice au sol. Je ne pus faire que quelques pas, angoissée. Tout était trop réel.

Ce n'était pas un rêve, je n'étais pas morte ! Je pris sa tête entre ses mains, fermant les yeux, j'avais l'impression d'être à un concert de rock. Il y avait du monde dans le hall, trop de monde dans un si grand hall et un mélange de senteurs aphrodisiaques qui me rendait folle.

-Je… Je… dois sortir d'ici !

Mais quand je tentai un coup d'œil, tout m'apparut trop nettement, trop précisément, polluant mon esprit, accentuant cette migraine, j'étais tétanisée en plein milieu de ce hall. Un seul mouvement et je redoutai de tous les tuer. C'était donc ça, sa vie…

Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile. Moi qui avais souhaité devenir comme lui, je réalisais qu'il devait lutter contre des choses qui me dépassaient. Je comprenais mieux ses réverses. C'était l'enfer !

« M'en fiche ! Enfer ou pas c'était cette vie que je voulais », je devais le lui prouver même si je…

Mon cœur ne fit pas de bond mais c'était tout comme. Si j'étais ici, où était-il ? Pourvu que… pourvu que…

Non, non, non.

J'avais souhaité être près de lui, non en lui. Mon souhait s'était-il réalisé à son détriment ? Avais-je été trop exigeante ? Avait-on pris son âme en échange de ma requête ? L'avait-on plongé dans les limbes afin de me punir plus d'avoir été si égoïste ? Je n'avais pas pensé à mes amis, à ma famille, à ceux à qui je manquerais dans cette demi-vie qu'était la mienne. L'idée de l'avoir dépossédé de sa vie (je ne pouvais dire le mot) me plongea en plein cœur des ténèbres. J'étais hystérique.

Il y eut des tentatives pour me toucher, il y avait de l'inquiétude et de la peur autour de moi. « Il est fou ! », « il a besoin d'un médecin ! », « il va tout casser ! », « fuyons ! », « c'est l'autre mort vivant du dixième, encore plus pâle que d'habitude… », « je croyais pas qu'il ne sortirait un jour de cette chambre… », « dire qu'il me paraissait être un bon coup, en fait il est dingue… », « dommage, j'en aurais bien fait mon casse-croûte », « une ambulance ! », « Attention, il… »

J'étais au sol, le dos contre le carrelage fabuleusement brillant. Je ne voulais plus lutter.

Et je le vis.

Au dessus-de moi, il y avait des miroirs, des tas de miroirs, et il était là, me regardant avec désespoir. Je ne supportais pas de le voir ainsi.

« Mais que fais-tu Bella ? Relève-toi et pars d'ici, fuis aussi loin que tu peux ! »

Cette voix était furieuse en surface mais la peur était sous-jacente et correspondait mieux au reflet. Je ne pouvais fuir, je voulais juste le contempler. Je fus doucement enveloppé dans un cocon imperméable, supportant la brûlure, supportant le chaos dans ma tête. Pour lui, je pouvais tout. Je perdais la tête ? Surement. Peu importait, sa vision était comme un pare-feu à la folie qui m'avait gagné. J'élevai la main vers lui. Il en fit de même. Je lui souris, il me sourit, faisant chavirer tout mon être. Dans ce corps c'était l'ébullition. Je n'osais y croire. Il… il réagissait à ma présence. J'étais celle qui lui rendait vie. Non, j'étais trop prétentieuse sur ce coup là. C'était seulement ce que j'espérais au fond de mon cœur meurtri par cet amour démesuré que je lui vouais.

On essaya de me soulever.

-Il est trop lourd !

Ils étaient à quatre pourtant.

-Il doit être malade, il est si froid !

« Ne les laisse pas te toucher Bella ! » Gronda-t-il.

Il avait raison, je ne voulais pas moi non plus que l'on souille Son corps. Je me relevai sous quelques chuchotements étouffés qui me parurent être une clameur.

« Je vais bien merci, juste un moment de faiblesse ».

Je forçai le mur de gens, le plus calmement possible. Je ne savais pas où je puisais cette force mais elle était là.

Dehors, je compris mon erreur.

-Oh regardez, il brille !

Je me liquéfiai sur place. Il y avait un soleil éclatant et j'étais là dehors entrain de l'exposer.

« Ne reste pas là Bella ! »

Il s'agaçait. Je n'aimais pas ça.

-Fallait me prévenir !

J'étais toujours perturbée de l'entendre. Je me mis à avancer, cherchant une impasse pour m'y glisser et m'élever dans les airs.

-Tu brilles encore plus que maman quand elle met du maquillage.

Un enfant d'à peine cinq ou six ans avait attrapé Sa main.

-Pourquoi t'es congelé comme un Mister Freeze ?

Sa main était chaude et agréable, son odeur moins alléchante, plus supportable. Un homme le tira en arrière, faisant un signe de croix, vociférant des prières, les yeux exorbités.

Il Le voyait comme le diable. J'aurais pu le tuer, lui. Des relents d'alcool et de sueurs m'agressèrent le nez, me calmèrent. Il n'était pas lui-même.

-Pensez déjà à vous laver avant de Le critiquer !

Je jetai un œil au petit, le plaignit.

« Bella ! »

Tant pis, je fis un bond, et je me sentis libre, plus libre que jamais haute dans les airs, atterrissant sur un toit, les cris étaient loin maintenant. Je continuai ainsi jusqu'à atteindre des collines. Combien de temps avais-je mis ? Difficile à dire. J'avais dû parcourir des kilomètres. Je me sentais mieux, mieux dans ma tête, dans ma gorge.

Mais maintenant que j'étais seule, qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ? Contacter ma famille ? Non. Jake ? Non plus. Il ne me manquait pas trop. Je n'avais plus besoin de lui. Je n'avais plus de trou à combler. L'image du loup se muant en mon ami me revint néanmoins. Mais en cet instant, dans cette nouvelle vie, rien de cela n'existait. Il n'y avait que toi et moi réunis mon amour.

« Tu dois comprendre ce qui s'est passé ! »

Et si je n'en avais pas envie.

« Et si j'étais à ta place ! »

Je ralentis, éprouvée.

-Si tu es à ma place, tu es en danger. Je dois retourner à Forks !

* * *

Moins drôle, je trouve. Pas facile avec Bella de ne pas tomber dans le mélo mais c'était bien sympa quand même.

La suite sera du point de vue d'Edward (je rigole déjà) avant de terminer par un épilogue de Laurent.


	3. Edward suite

Relecture par **Brynamon.**

Merci à **Canada02, ma VIP, Yinbuffy,** et à ma **Vielle Bic** pour vos reviews.

En réponse à la tienne **Appleblue** : Merci, c'est cool si ça te plait et si tu as bien rigolé. La suite est là, enjoy !

Merci pour les alertes et favoris !^^

Dernière partie, pas simple de clôturer cette fic.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**DANS LA PEAU DE L'AUTRE**

**Edward**

* * *

Le lendemain

Face à la fenêtre, j'étais toujours sous le coup du départ de Jacob Black. J'avais plongé dans une douloureuse et anormale angoisse et il en était la cause. Je le maudis intérieurement. Qu'avait-il fait à Bella ? Il y avait un lien entre eux, un lien très fort et étrange.

Je jetai un œil au réveil : neuf heures et quart.

Que faire ? On était quel jour ? J'avais perdu la notion du temps depuis bien longtemps. Je me remis près de la glace, Bella était toujours là. Mais elle était si loin. Alice avait-elle réussi à arriver jusqu'à elle ? Je fus tenté de l'appeler mais je me ravisai. Si elle avait des infos elle m'aurait rappelé. Au lieu de ça, des crampes, je ne voyais pas d'autres termes à utiliser pour cette sensation que j'avais, lui vrillèrent l'estomac. Je cherchai à savoir à quoi cela me ramenait, sa salive plus abondante fut très révélatrice : elle avait faim. Je devais nourrir son pauvre corps même si je n'avais pas le cœur à me nourrir moi-même.

Je me congelai littéralement, étrange phénomène, en réalisant que Bella serait confrontée au même problème mais d'une manière qui lui était inconnue.

-Oh mon Dieu !

Je tressaillis, j'étais encore troublé (et je le serai toute ma vie) par sa voix. « Alice trouve-la vite ! » Non, j'avais une meilleure idée, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé avant ? Son portable en main, je composai mon propre numéro de portable qui sonna dans le vide. Je composai alors le numéro de l'accueil de mon hôtel. Une voix mélodieuse aux sonorités hispaniques me répondit malgré le décalage horaire. Je demandai à l'hôtesse d'être mis en communication avec moi-même, lui indiquant mon numéro de chambre.

-M. Masen (j'avais pris mon nom de naissance) n'est plus dans nos murs, il…comment dire ? Il y a eu quelques incidents et…

Mais je n'écoutais plus. Des incidents ?

« Par tous les diables ! Que se passait-il ! »

-Mademoiselle ?

Je revins à la réalité.

-Oui, repris-je d'une voix contrite, puis-je avoir plus de détails ?

-Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas autorisée…

Elle boucha l'appareil, je ne pus savoir ce qu'elle disait. C'était exaspérant.

-Je ne peux vous renseigner, décréta-t-elle finalement. Désiriez-vous autre chose ?

-Non, capitulai-je, mort d'inquiétude.

Elle raccrocha. De quels incidents parlait-elle ? Si c'était grave je le saurais, tentai-je de me rassurer. Je fis un bond, Charlie venait de me héler avec humeur du bas de l'escalier. Je pris sur moi pour le rejoindre, je ne pouvais pas l'éviter indéfiniment, je ne savais pas combien de temps allait durer cette… situation. Je descendis l'escalier avec précaution (tellement son corps tremblait de peur, conséquence de ma propre angoisse) pour éviter tout dommage à son corps. Je l'avais déjà assez esquinté.

Il buvait son café, lisait son journal, les sourcils froncés. Ses rides étaient moins visibles, son aspect général moins net, et surtout, je n'avais pas ce tiraillement dans ma gorge, nulle essence ne venait me torturer. C'était un soulagement.

L'odeur des toasts raviva mes crampes. Je fus surpris par le froid du carrelage quand je traversai la cuisine pour le rejoindre. Il leva les yeux vers moi, alors que je m'installai devant le plat qu'il m'avait servi.

-Bonjour Charlie, dis-je machinalement.

-Mange, ça va refroidir.

Je m'exécutai, l'odeur des œufs était une merveille, j'en avalai une bouchée trop vite, qui passa mal dans mon œsophage. Je toussai, attrapai la tasse de café, me brulai la langue et toute la bouche, recrachai le tout dans la foulée.

-Bella, soupira Charlie, exaspéré.

Ça commençait mal, cette redécouverte de la nourriture. Il me fallut un certain temps pour recouvrer la possibilité de manger. Je nettoyai la table en attendant.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir de ce qui s'est passé hier.

Je me figeai, n'osant le fixer, ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait. Ce n'était finalement pas si mal le don que j'avais. « Note à moi-même : ne plus jamais me plaindre de ma télépathie. »

-Billy vient de m'appeler, j'en ai profité pour lui demander des nouvelles de Jake, et apparemment vous vous êtes vus hier.

Je me détendis, ce n'était que ça. Pourquoi y mettait-il tant d'importance ? J'opinai du chef sans rien dire pour autant.

-Tu es rentrée tard, quand je suis allé me coucher, ta voiture n'était toujours pas là.

Je ne pris pas la peine de le contredire. Jacob avait dû la ramener dans la nuit juste avant de me coller…

J'avais soudainement chaud à son évocation, j'en fus troublé et mortifié de l'être.

-Je ne vais pas te sermonner, tu t'es bien amusée au moins ? Tu t'es jointe à sa bande ? Jessica était avec toi ?

Je ne voyais pas de quoi il parlait mais j'acquiesçai à tout. Il émit un large sourire.

-J'en suis heureux. Tu voulais tellement le voir, je voyais bien que ça te rongeait d'être loin de lui. Tu avais peur qu'il t'évince de sa vie comme…

Il s'interrompit, avala une gorgée de café, mais j'avais bien saisi. Et la douleur fut vive. J'étais responsable de cette situation, de son attachement à cet indien, de son insécurité. Charlie ne se manifesta plus sauf pour me prévenir qu'il partait au travail. Seul avec moi-même, je cherchais comment supporter ce fardeau supplémentaire. Je fixai mon plat d'œufs brouillés et son estomac se noua encore plus. Je me forçai néanmoins à avaler chaque bouchée jusqu'à la dernière miette. Je rejetai le café (j'étais déjà assez sur les nerfs) et bus un verre de jus de fruits à la place. Toutes ces saveurs me passaient au-dessus, un mal-être m'inondait.

Je remontai à l'étage, affolé à l'idée de subir à nouveau le supplice des wc. Je dus me rendre à l'évidence, je ne pouvais y échapper…

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Alice me téléphona. Je frôlai la crise cardiaque (épouvantable sensation) quand elle me narra les fameux incidents. Elle avait vu certaines choses, selon les décisions de Bella, et elle m'annonça qu'elle comptait revenir d'elle-même à Forks. Mais elle avait finalement décidé d'attendre Alice, de la guider jusqu'à elle, car elle n'avait pas les moyens de rentrer et même au pas de course elle avait compris que ce serait bien trop long. Le plus embêtant était qu'elle ne pouvait prendre l'avion.

-Je trouverai une solution, ne t'inquiète pas. Le plus important c'est que personne n'est mort.

-Oui, soupirai-je avec soulagement, agacé néanmoins par le fait que des gens m'aient vu m'envoler dans les airs ! Aide-la à se nourrir et donne-moi des nouvelles.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre en raccrochant. J'allais la revoir bientôt. En attendant je devais régler le problème de cet échange corporel. Je me voyais mal voulant embrasser ma propre bouche même si je savais qu'elle était à l'intérieur de moi. Nous devions réintégrer nos corps. Et mon instinct me portait vers Jacob Black et mes hormones aussi vraisemblablement. Je ne comprenais pas ce désir violent d'aller le retrouver. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre, sans savoir pourquoi. Il était en bas, le visage fermé. Cela me fit de la peine. Je devais lui parler. J'ouvris la fenêtre par habitude, prêt à sauter pour le rejoindre dans une urgence incontrôlée.

-Bella ! Non ! Hurla-t-il.

Je me retins de sauter in extremis. En plein effroi, je reculai. Où avais-je la tête ? Je refermai la fenêtre et descendis, en flageolant. Il attendait, courroucé, sur le seuil. Il irradiait, étincelant comme un soleil malgré la bruine de ce temps maussade qui faisait briller ses cheveux courts. Les yeux de Bella le voyaient d'une étrange manière. De plus il était bien plus grand et plus costaud que dans mon souvenir de lui.

-A quoi tu pensais !

-Je…

Sa colère cachait sa peur, je m'en voulus de cette frayeur que je lui avais causée. Et puis la colère monta aussi, il était responsable de mes agissements, il influait sur Bella.

-Pourquoi tu es revenu ! Tu n'as pas compris tout à l'heure que je ne voulais pas de toi près de moi !

Et c'était vrai, elle le voulait près d'elle mais pas moi ! Il plia sous mes paroles dures.

-Je voulais juste m'excuser pour mon comportement.

Il se détourna pour partir, mais j'eus le temps de voir ses yeux brillants. L'émotion me submergea, nouant sa gorge, m'empêchant de le rappeler. Il était déjà loin. Son bras se tendit vers lui, indépendamment de ma volonté. J'eus un long frisson, glacée par la bruine qui me frappait avec le vent qui s'était levé. J'exhalai un long soupir comme quand on meurt d'une lente agonie. Je ne pouvais le suivre, j'étais en pyjama, et je devais m'habiller (j'avais renoncé à me laver, c'était au-dessus de mes forces).

Je trainai la patte pour remonter dans sa chambre, engourdi par le froid, par le chagrin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre des fois que…

Mais non, il n'était plus là.

Je fouillai soigneusement dans la grande commode de Bella, enfilai un jean. A la recherche d'un t-shirt, j'inspectai un autre tiroir, le refermai aussitôt les yeux brûlés par la vision de ses dessous…

Alors que je chassais cette image, une idée horrible me percuta, elle s'était faufilée insidieusement dans mon esprit, pour mieux me terrasser : Jacob avait ramené Bella… et si elle était en pyjama…

J'étais en route pour la réserve, je ne décolérais pas, surtout après avoir passé vingt minutes à agrafer un soutien-gorge en gardant les yeux fermés ! Mon état de colère m'avait empêché de me sentir encore mal de violer à nouveau son intimité. Il avait posé ses mains sur elle ! Il avait profité de son état de faiblesse pour… pour…

J'émis un rugissement sauvage, animal qui était loin des sons que générait ce corps habituellement.

Je fis une embardée. Et cette voiture ! Quelle ruine ! Un danger public ! Pourquoi roulait-elle encore avec ça !

Il me parut étrange de pénétrer la réserve si facilement, malgré le traité imposé. Mais je ne risquais rien, réalisai-je. Les loups avaient disparu depuis bien longtemps.

Je m'arrêtai devant le premier indien en vue pour lui demander mon chemin. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais devant une maisonnette rouge. Je fis un bond (un léger bond, pour être plus précis) pressé de régler mes comptes, d'en savoir plus sur ce qui s'était passé. Billy m'accueillit froidement, je cillai, perplexe. Qu'avait-il contre Bella ?

-Jacob est en cours, mentit-il.

Oui, il mentait c'était évident.

-Dites-lui que je veux le voir.

-Ce n'est pas…

-Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez ! Claquai-je sèchement. Je camperai là s'il le faut.

Il me fixa avec stupeur, sûrement peu habitué.

-Tu devrais être en cours toi aussi.

-Je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Pas étonnant, railla-t-il. Tu joues trop avec le feu Bella.

Il croyait que je comprenais son allusion mais je ne la comprenais pas.

-Peu importe, conclut-il en refermant sa porte sur moi.

Il faisait preuve d'un grand manque de savoir vivre. Qu'avait fait Bella pour susciter tant de rancune ? Je fis demi-tour, fâché contre lui, fâché qu'il puisse réagir ainsi envers elle. Je rentrai chez moi, à la villa quand je reçus un message d'Alice.

« Je l'ai récupéré, nous allons mettre un peu de temps à revenir, sois patient.»

Je tentai de l'appeler mais elle ne répondit pas. A la place, j'eus un autre message :

« Je dois gérer Bella et ce n'est pas une sinécure alors on se rappelle plus tard ! »

Il y avait du reproche dans ce message. Je soupirai, oubliant la route, je fis une embardée, la chaussée était glissante. Je me promis de lui acheter un autre véhicule. Je repris le contrôle de la voiture et ralentis. Il y eut un choc latéral, je sortis de la route et ce fut le néant.

En les rouvrant, je perçus immédiatement le danger. Ma tête me lancinait, j'étais allongé, à même le sol. Il faisait sombre, je ne distinguais rien.

-Voilà, enfin on se réveille.

Je crus perdre la raison, c'était un cauchemar !

-Attends Victoria, grommela une autre voix.

Laurent ! Décidément, je jouais de malchance. Ou plutôt Bella car c'était elle qui était visée. Je la croyais pourtant en sécurité, je m'étais lourdement trompé, réalisai-je avec terreur. Je croyais l'avoir mis à l'abri en m'éloignant.

-Tu as perdu ta langue ?

-Va pourrir en enfer !

Elle me sourit, je décelai ses dents blanches. Un faisceau l'éclaira. Je me levai, j'avais le tournis. Ce n'était pas le moment mais que pouvais-je faire avec ce corps qui me trahissait ? Rien. Cette constatation m'écrasa, elle était condamnée.

NON !

Je ne pouvais l'accepter, je devais fuir, biaiser, trouver une solution ! J'examinai les alentours : nous étions dans une grotte.

-C'est qu'il aurait du caractère ce petit chaton, se moqua-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué tout de suite ! Où sommes-nous !

-A Forks, non loin de chez toi, nous surveillons ton petit papa.

Mon cœur s'emballa d'angoisse, pas Charlie. Elle l'aimait tellement.

-Balivernes ! Où sommes-nous réellement ?

Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, et s'approcha suffisamment pour que je voie ses yeux rouges. Elle avait glissé vers moi, en fait, je n'avais pas vu l'ensemble du mouvement. Déstabilisé, je me forçai à ne pas reculer. Son visage moins parfait que d'habitude était perplexe. Laurent aussi s'approcha.

-Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, murmura-t-il.

Il tourna autour de moi, détaillant ma posture (j'étais prêt à bondir), mes poings serrés, la bouche ouverte dans un rictus dévoilant mes dents, mon regard haineux. Ces gestes étaient les miens : la posture de défense, la colère, la réflexion intense de mes méninges. Oui tout cela m'appartenait même si c'était le corps de Bella qui l'exprimait.

Il se repositionna près de sa compagne de jeu et me fixa sans discontinuer.

-Tu te rappelles de notre dernière rencontre ?

Je restai silencieux.

-Ces loups tu les connais ?

Je reçus comme une barre en béton dans l'estomac. Sensation que je ne voulais plus jamais ressentir. Je restai muet.

-Il y en avait un qui est resté à tes côtés, intervint Victoria. C'était qui ?

-Comment as-tu pu voir cela alors que tu m'as lâchement abandonné ?

-Ne remets pas cela sur le tapis !

Je les laissai à leur dispute, sonné. Des loups…

Alors le processus avait repris ? Et Bella avait été à leur contact ? Mais quand donc ? Il ne me fallut une bonne minute pour remettre les choses en place : ces ceux-là avaient essayé de lui faire du mal, Jacob… était probablement le loup à ses côtés (je frémis en repensant à son immense corps large distillant une chaleur anormale) et c'est là qu'elle avait perdu connaissance et qu'il l'avait emmenée loin d'eux.

Une bouffée de gratitude alla vers lui, je lui étais redevable. Encore.

Mais cela n'expliquait pas comment nous avions changé de corps. Sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, je repoussai définitivement l'idée que Jacob ait pu être l'auteur de cette magie étrange. Il était incapable de lui faire du mal. Le silence alentour me ramena sur place. Laurent était bloqué sur une paroi, sa comparse furibonde, le maintenait avec rage. La lampe torche au sol.

-Je t'ordonne de recommencer, sinon tu connaitras le même destin funeste que mon James.

-Recommencer quoi ? M'affolai-je.

-Lâche-moi ! Tonna Laurent en la repoussant.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, je remarquai la sortie éclairée par le jet de lumière mais si je m'élançais…

-Je veux ce que tu m'as promis !

-Tu l'auras si tu fais ce que je te demande !

Il ravala sa rancune, je reculai instinctivement, puis raidis ses muscles pour torpiller son corps vers son seul espoir, un vain espoir. Mais je ne pouvais renoncer…

Je fus bien sûr bloqué avant d'atteindre l'air libre, Victoria avait joué avec moi, prenant son temps pour venir me récupérer. Je ne savais plus respirer. Son rire me rendait fou, hargneux. Je lui fis face, lassé de fuir, lassé de son jeu. Je clignai des yeux, pour m'habituer au contre-jour qui m'aveuglait. Laurent, à ses côtés, ne s'amusait pas. Il entama des phrases sans queue ni tête. Je l'examinai avec effroi, ressentant le mal qui provenait de lui, comprenant qu'il était la cause de nos problèmes.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de conclure. Ils fixaient tous les deux l'extérieur. Je me retournai aussi, attiré par je ne sais quoi.

-Encore eux, ragea-t-elle.

-Nous aurions dû nous éloigner, je te l'avais dit ! Mais tu es si têtue !

Des grondements retentirent, je les vis arriver, cinq loups immenses, et au lieu de prendre peur comme mes agresseurs, j'en étais soulagé. Je ne pus en ressentir d'avantage, je m'extirpai hors du corps de Bella qui s'affala au sol. Je n'eus que le temps de voir l'un d'eux se placer entre elle et nos ennemis… Jacob, forcément.

Rassuré démesurément, je repartis en direction de mon destin.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

**Laurent**

* * *

J'avais encore échoué, je ne pouvais croire qu'elle m'avait encore fait prendre des risques. Pourquoi l'avais-je écouté ? Bella était tombé évanouie, cachée à nos yeux par un loup brun orangé. Il dardait sur nous des yeux apocalyptiques qui m'obligèrent à reculer. Nous étions coincés ici, ils bloquaient tous l'entrée. Je fis demi-tour malgré tout pour retourner dans une alcôve de la grotte et fonçai dans le tas, créant un trou dans l'épaisseur de la roche. Je me forgeai une sortie, galvanisé par les cris de Victoria qui succombait à leurs assauts. Son obstination lui aura couté la vie mais je ne comptais pas finir comme elle. J'y étais presque quand des crocs me saisirent une jambe, je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait que d'autres crocs se rajoutèrent pour me démembrer dans une effroyable douleur…

* * *

C'était pas facile cette dernière partie. En tout cas merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout…

A bientôt.

Clarisse


	4. Bella suite et fin

Relecture par **Brynamon.**

Merci à **BellouPattinson, ma VIP, Canada02, Fantasiam, Yinbuffy,** et à ma **Vielle Bic** pour vos reviews.

En réponse à la tienne **Isabella** : merci de me suivre, tu as dans le titre à chaque fois celui qui est le narrateur. J'espère que tu appréhenderas mieux l'histoire.

Merci pour les alertes et favoris !^^

Voilà une quatrième partie non prévue mais après vos réclamations (et une menace de mort ! lol !) je n'avais pas d'autre alternative. J'ai dû improviser cette suite.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**DANS LA PEAU DE L'AUTRE**

**Bella**

* * *

La veille au soir

J'avais pris le temps de réfléchir, bercée par la vie de la forêt et des montagnes. J'avais pris le temps de me poser les bonnes questions malgré la soif qui me tiraillait. J'étais heureuse d'être dans les hauteurs, aucun humain n'était à l'horizon. Mon esprit relativement clair avait compris une chose : je ne saurais rentrer seule, j'avais besoin d'un coup de main et seule Alice était dans la capacité de me voir, de me situer si je l'y aidais. Je devais me rapprocher d'une zone habitée pour savoir où je me trouvais.

Je me fiai à mon instinct et déviai de ma trajectoire initiale. Il ne me fallut qu'une petite heure pour être à proximité d'une ville, ou plutôt un village, il y avait peu d'âmes ici. Je détaillai l'endroit et décidai de rester assez proche. La nuit tomba, mais je voyais aussi bien qu'en plein jour. Des gens circulaient, provoquant un feu plus atroce dans ma gorge similaire à l'idée que je me faisais d'un volcan rempli de lave. Malgré tout, je me refusai à partir, je voulais par-dessus tout retourner à Forks, retrouver Edward que j'imaginais prisonnier de mon corps faiblard. Paradoxalement, je priais pour qu'il y soit parce que je ne voulais pas l'imaginer ailleurs.

J'étais de nouveau dans un brouhaha permanent. Ça grouillait de pensées, de rêves, de cauchemars, de choses personnelles, intimes. Ce mélange m'embrouillait car il se fondait aux échos de la forêt environnante. Je cherchai à m'en défaire, et tout doucement, ils s'estompèrent, devenant seulement comme un bruit de fond.

J'aurais voulu continuer à voler en m'élançant dans les airs, je me sentais forte, libérée de la fatigue. J'étais émerveillée par ce qui m'entourait. Au lieu de ça je dus me résoudre à camper là. Mes angoisses se multiplièrent, j'imaginais Edward, fragilisé dans mon corps inutile. Ce n'était pas juste pour lui si c'était bien le cas mais mieux valait ça dans le fond. J'aurais aimé appeler chez moi pour vérifier mais c'était impossible pour l'instant.

Les heures passaient, j'étais fébrile, impatiente de revoir Alice, de la serrer dans mes bras. Je m'interrogeai sur ce qui avait provoqué mon intrusion dans le corps de mon amour. Peut-être qu'Alice saurait.

Je m'interrogeai aussi sur ma vie, sur ce qu'elle serait une fois transformée définitivement. Ce serait difficile, mais en même temps, je ne voyais pas comment vivre autrement maintenant que j'y avais gouté. L'idée de me retrouver à nouveau défaillante m'agita. Où était-ce la présence un peu trop proche de cet homme qui s'enfonçait dans les bois pour aller chasser ? Ma gorge se rétrécit, me rappelant ce qui me faisait réellement défaut depuis des heures mais que j'avais enfoui, tant j'étais dans la nouveauté de mon nouvel état. Il avait irrémédiablement soif. Un soif qui s'étendit dans ses veines, qui réclamait de quoi le sustenter. Je luttai, embrumée, dévorée par cette envie irrépressible. Rien n'existait d'autre que ce cœur palpitant, ce corps plein de vie, cette odeur enivrante. J'étais déjà sur ses jambes, prête à voler vers ce qui lui faisait envie. J'oubliai qui j'étais, où j'étais, seul comptait que je calme sa soif…

-Bella, entendis-je confusément.

Je fis un bond vers l'intrus, vers celui qui voulait m'empêcher de le nourrir, et le visage d'Alice se matérialisa devant moi suffisamment vite, m'empêchant de la déchiqueter. Cette image fut si violente qu'elle me détourna de l'homme, qu'elle brisa mon obsession de boire son sang. Je me fixai sur mon amie. Elle était sur ses gardes, prête à réagir : normal, je grognais sur elle. Je m'agenouillai, ébranlée, confuse, inspirant machinalement pour détendre ce corps stressé. L'air tiède ne m'amena que la fragrance nouvelle d'Alice mélangée à celle de la terre sèche, des feuillages, du bois environnant.

-Alice, murmurai-je. Aide-moi.

Elle s'avança et me prit dans ses bras. Son contact fut différent, il était tiède et puissant. Oui elle me serrait si fort qu'en temps normal je me serrais disloquée, broyée par cette étreinte douloureuse.

-Bella…

Un sanglot m'étrangla, réalisant l'horreur de ce que j'aurai pu commettre, réalisant aussi combien mon amie m'avait manqué, combien ses bras me rassuraient. Réalisant combien je l'aimais, par delà mon esprit. Car ce corps l'aimait aussi.

-Tu as réussi à te contrôler mais… comment, comment est-ce possible ?

-Tu m'en as empêchée, je ne te remercierai jamais assez.

Je l'étreignis à mon tour, enfonçant mon visage dans son épaule, humant son parfum pour oublier tout le reste.

OoooO

Nous avions chassé, ce fut moins compliqué que je ne le pensais car le corps d'Edward savait comment procéder. Je me rappelai encore la traque, la capture de la bête qui malgré son odeur moins attrayante avait su contenter provisoirement sa soif.

-Je veux encore chasser, lui avouais-je, honteuse de ne pas me contenter de cette pauvre créature dont je ne voulais pas regarder le cadavre.

-Je sais Bella, Edward ne s'est pas nourri depuis un moment, soupira-t-elle. Il dépérissait sans toi.

-Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il abandonnée ? Dis-je sans reproche.

-Il croyait te mettre à l'abri.

Idée bien stupide ! Je ruminai. Elle me demanda de me concentrer, j'hésitai à respirer, je ne voulais plus déraper. Mon ouïe parvint à détecter à des centaines de mètres au nord-est un battement de cœur, un gros cœur qui me guida. Mes jambes bondissaient, j'entendais Alice sur mes pas puis à mes côtés. Je voulus aller plus vite, je ne voulais pas lui laisser ma proie. Je me sentis grogner, feuler, dans une impatience exagérée. Finalement face à mon repas : un fauve qui me montrait ses babines, je me jetai tête la première pour la devancer.

-Bella !

Mais j'avais déjà pris le dessus, sans aucune crainte, et plantai mes dents là où le flux était le plus important. Le fauve se débattit comme un beau diable mais j'étais insensible à son agonie, je voulais apaiser les tourments de ce corps trop longtemps délaissé. Cela suffit à me détourner du goût si peu ragoutant de ce sang qui pourtant m'était familier.

Quatre gibiers plus tard, Alice me ramena à une autre réalité. Elle était agacée d'avoir perdu tant de temps, elle était inquiète pour Edward et la journée était bien avancée.

-Je suis désolée Alice.

-Ne le sois pas, mais fais un effort, nous devons retourner à Forks rapidement. Edward ne tiendra pas longtemps comme ça.

Laurent…

-Tu es au courant pour Laurent ! Il a essayé de lui faire du mal ! C'est ça !

J'étais hystérique. Elle me calma aussi sec.

-Ça fait du bien, se délecta-t-elle sous mes yeux ahuris. Depuis le temps que j'en rêve…

Je grognai : comment osait-elle toucher à son visage !

-Tu vas te calmer où je te laisse ici ! Gronda-t-elle à son tour. Je l'ai eu au téléphone, il va bien !

Le soulagement me permit de réfléchir plus sereinement. Les loups avaient-ils pu le protéger ? Comment lui parler des loups, de mon ami qui était l'un d'entre eux ?

-Mais pourquoi ne vois-tu pas ce qui se passe ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais Edward t'attend, et il chercher à comprendre ce qui se passe. Pourquoi cet échange corporel a eu lieu. Et j'ai peur qu'il ne se mette en danger même si ce n'est pas intentionnel.

Maintenant que j'avais la certitude de son emprisonnement dans mon corps, les choses se mirent en place : il allait devoir gérer mon père … et Jake, mon ami loup. L'incongruité de la situation ne me fit pas rire, au contraire.

-Jacob est un loup, lui révélai-je brusquement. On doit prévenir Edward.

Elle resta saisie de stupeur avant de réagir, mais son portable en main, elle soupira :

-Je n'ai pas de réseau.

-Il faut faire vite Alice !

-Nous ne pouvons pas prendre l'avion, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te rapprocher des humains. C'est déjà une chance que tu n'aies tué personne dans cet hôtel.

Je le réalisai aussi. Je frémis, un long frisson qui se répercutait tel un écho dans tout son corps, une drôle de sensation.

-Et il n'y a pas que ça…

J'attendis qu'elle continue mais elle garda le silence, soucieuse. Puis elle me demanda de la suivre, elle avait loué une voiture, nous avions de la route à faire…

Elle m'avait donné de quoi me rhabiller et de quoi me rafraichir car j'avais souillé le corps d'Edward. Alice avait dû mettre fin à cette toilette un peu trop charnelle à son goût, gâchant ainsi un plaisir intense.

Installée sur le siège passager, j'examinai le profil d'Alice avec délectation.

-Arrête de me reluquer comme ça, c'est très incestueux.

J'éclatai de rire, le premier depuis longtemps. Elle se joignit à moi et se détendit.

-C'est si étrange, dit-elle après un certain temps. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Etrangement bien, j'adore être dans son corps.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné, rit-elle de nouveau.

Je caressai les mains d'Edward, son visage, ses cheveux.

-Tu es une vraie obsédée, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

J'aurais pu rougir mais c'était heureusement impossible. Je me fis violence pour cesser ces attouchements. Je fis apparaitre la glace de courtoisie et me consuma de ses yeux étonnamment dorés et brillant comme des milliards de diamants que je distinguais. Je crus défaillir, tellement sa présence était palpable. Mais son esprit manquait, et c'était cet esprit qui le rendait si unique à mes yeux. Je tendis la main vers la glace.

-Si tu l'arraches, tu paies les réparations Bella, s'agaça-t-elle à moitié. Et surtout ne m'impose pas cette horrible vision de te rouler une pelle à toi-même.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre, je me sentis extirpée de ce corps tant aimé, et m'élevai au-dessus d'eux. Alice remarqua son visage éteint, son immobilité. Elle se gara en warning sur le côté et moi je m'envolai loin d'eux, remplie de désespoir.

Le voyage fut interminable, j'avais peur, je ne voulais pas retourner à mon ancienne vie. Je me trouvai égoïste, car mon désir pénalisait Edward et je ne le voulais pas. Cette fois, je me vis arriver au-dessus de chez moi, j'avais été préparé et attentive. J'aperçus brièvement Jake, assit dans le rocking-chair. Il faisait nuit mais ma lampe était allumée. J'ouvris les yeux, perturbée par ma vision si ridiculement pauvre. J'avais beau cligner des yeux, j'étais presqu'aveugle. Je me résignai, tournai la tête vers mon ami qui s'était endormi. Je voulus me lever pour le recouvrir (il semblait exténué, son visage était marqué par l'angoisse) mais j'avais mal. Une douleur diffuse et généralisée. Je restai donc allongée le contempler, rassurée qu'il n'ait rien. J'avais tant de question à lui poser.

Autour de moi c'était le silence, un silence effroyable. J'étais retournée dans la monotonie de mon esprit solitaire. Ma bouche se dessécha, mais ce n'était plus du sang qu'elle réclamait, elle n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais réclamée. Je vis le grand verre d'eau sur ma table de chevet et l'engloutis en manquant de m'étrangler. Je toussai pour retrouver ma respiration (car j'avais malheureusement besoin d'air) et cela réveilla Jake qui se précipita vers moi. Je m'en voulus de l'avoir privé d'un sommeil réparateur, il se pencha, exprimant mille inquiétudes. Malgré les imperfections de ma vue, je le vis autrement et assez nettement et cela perturba les battements de mon cœur. Je fronçai les sourcils, j'étais dans l'incompréhension.

-Tu as mal ? Réagit-il.

-Oui.

Il posa sa main sur mes cheveux, contact apaisant.

-Tu iras mieux demain.

J'acquiesçai. Je voulais savoir pourquoi les choses avaient changé, comment en était-il arrivé à faire partie de ce monde hors-norme dans lequel je naviguais.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

-Je…

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler, me coupa-t-il comme s'il avait peur de ce que je pouvais lui révéler.

-Tu es quoi au juste ?

Il eut un sursaut.

-Un genre de loup-garou ?

Il enleva sa main de mes cheveux, troublé et craintif. Il se levait déjà. Il ne comprenait pas que je sois au courant, réalisai-je.

-Reste ! Je m'en fous, ça m'est égal. Tu m'as sauvée !

Il resta silencieux. Je ne supportais pas cette réserve soudaine. Je lui tendis la main, il hésita, je la lui pris de force, étonnée par la chaleur de sa peau.

-Tu es brûlant, tu es malade ?

-Non, c'est un effet de mon état.

Je tirai sur sa main pour qu'il s'asseye à mes côtés. Sa présence, diminuait mes angoisses, ma peur d'être seule dans une vie sans Edward. Alice avait beau eu dire qu'il m'attendait, ce n'était pas réel, pas tant qu'il ne serait pas devant moi. La douleur de ma poitrine fut douloureuse mais supportable, bien plus supportable qu'avant. Et je savais à qui je le devais. Jacob m'étudiait avec méfiance (et cette crainte persistante). Il exhalait de lui une senteur agréable, je fus soulagée de ne plus être dépendante du sang humain, juste en cet instant, car je n'aurais pas supporté de lui faire du mal.

-Comment sais-tu ce que je suis ? Me demanda-t-il enfin.

Comment lui dire sans révéler ce qui s'était passé, je n'étais pas certaine que c'était une bonne idée de lui confier cette mésaventure. J'avais peur pour sa santé mentale. Lui qui à l'évidence, luttait contre les vampires pour je ne sais quelles raisons.

-Je t'ai reconnu, près de la clairière, mentis-je. Ton regard était le même.

En fait je ne mentais pas, car en y repensant, je l'avais vraiment reconnu sauf que je n'avais pas percuté. Il parut s'en contenter. Pourquoi cette tristesse persistante sur son visage alors ?

-Tu ne crains plus rien, dit-il. Ils sont détruits, ils ne viendront plus te faire de mal.

J'assimilai ses paroles, incrédule. Je secouai la tête, compulsivement.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils t'en voulaient autant mais…

-Victoria est morte ! Laurent aussi ! Mais comment ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

Cette idée me tétanisa.

-Si tu parles de la rousse et de son pote, il n'y avait rien de plus simple et je ne crains pas grand-chose, ne me sous-estime pas.

Il était vexé. Je ne saisissais pas son attitude.

-Pourquoi tu es fâché ?

Il se détourna.

-Si tu me le dis pas, je ne peux pas deviner.

-Je ne comprends pas, tu dis que tu te moques de ce que je suis et pourtant tu m'as envoyé paitre ce matin et deux fois. Alors que tu savais déjà à l'évidence, siffla-t-il.

De quoi parlait-il ? Et puis, je me rappelai que j'avais passé plus de 24 heures loin d'ici, donc ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais rembarré.

-Je suis désolée, dis-je simplement, je n'étais pas moi-même.

Il me dévisagea comme si je me foutais de sa gueule et puis se radoucit subitement.

-C'est vrai que tu avais de quoi être mal, avec ses sangsues à tes trousses. Enfin… tout cela est derrière toi. Je dois te laisser.

- Non !

J'avais peur de rester seule. Je m'assis, eus le tournis. J'étais fatiguée.

-Je ne peux pas rester, j'ai déjà passé une partie de la nuit.

-Encore un peu, juste le temps que je m'endorme.

Il soupira, cédant comme je m'y attendais. Il alla s'asseoir dans le rocking-chair et me regarda me rallonger.

-Bonne nuit, Bella.

Je plongeai très facilement dans un sommeil sans cauchemar. Et me réveillai sous les yeux les plus magnifiques de l'univers. Alors que je frôlai la crise cardiaque, Edward me dévisagea, soucieux. Je me jetai à son cou, dans un besoin non réfréné même malgré ce que je savais car je ne pouvais rester loin de lui. Je le serrai fort, sans me retenir, me contusionnant. Je voulais me fondre en lui, rentrer à nouveau dans son corps. Il restait agenouillé, sans bouger. J'eus peur de le regarder, peur d'y voir encore ses craintes.

-Je t'interdis de me laisser ! Sinon je me jette de la falaise de la réserve !

Il m'encercla avec retenue, je ne savais comment il y parvenait.

-Si tu fais ça, je te jure d'aller voir les Volturi, murmura-t-il de sa voix grave, une voix légèrement différente de ces dernières heures.

Mais je ne fus pas surprise, mon ouïe était moins performante.

-Ce n'est pas juste.

-Tu sais ce qui n'est réellement pas juste ?

-Non.

Je m'attendais au pire.

-De devoir agrafer un soutien-gorge avec les yeux fermés.

Je me figeai, comprenant son allusion, l'image sous les yeux, je me sentis rougir. Je n'avais pas pensé aux implications de sa présence dans mon corps. Il me relâcha, prit mon visage entre ses mains, et m'obligea à lui faire face. J'étais confronté à son amour si évident, je me rappelais de la désolation de son corps, me rappelant ma propre désolation. Il avait souffert autant que moi sinon plus.

-Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner mon abandon, Bella, je veux juste que tu acceptes mes excuses, j'ai compris ce que je t'avais fait subir.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Je n'étais pas grand-chose.

Il voulut me couper, j'effleurai sa bouche de mes doigts, ce qui déclencha un feu ardent dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. Ce qui me rappela ce qu'il endurait chaque jour.

-Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais faire et surtout j'ai admis que tu puisses m'aimer autant que je t'aime. C'est toujours incompréhensible pour moi mais je l'accepte et je ferai attention à me préserver.

-Avec Jacob dans le coin, ça va être difficile, marmonna-t-il.

Pourquoi mettait-il cela sur le tapis ?

-Mais je saurai te rappeler ce que tu viens de me dire, conclut-il ses lèvres proches des miennes.

Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux, fébrile.

-Au moins, cette fois tu ne risques plus d'arracher mes cheveux, se moqua-t-il avec tendresse alors que je me mortifiais.

Il m'embrassa dans un effleurement qui me fit tout oublier. Puis il s'interrompit aussi vite, me laissant frustrée. Je rêvai un jour d'une étreinte plus poussée, et cela n'arriverait que quand je serais comme lui.

-Je veux que tu me transformes.

-Je veux que tu m'épouses.

Oh le traitre !

* * *

J'espère que vous êtes plus satisfaits de cette fin car elle est définitive !^^

A+

Clarisse.


End file.
